powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Regeneration
The power to heal from any damage if so much as one cell remains. Ultimate physical variation of Regenerative Healing Factor. Also Called * Complete Regeneration * Immortal Regeneration * Perfect Regeneration Capabilities The user can heal from any bodily damage completely so long as one cell or even molecule remains. Unlike lower levels of regeneration, there is apparently no "core" required for the regeneration to occur, as any single cell that survives allows the user to completely recover. Because the cells and telomere lengths are constantly regenerating and rejuvenating, users do not age, can recover any damaged body parts, and sustenance requirements are drastically reduced, to a point where the user attains a form of immortality. Even the separation and destruction of the head is pointless, as the user can simply regenerate an entire head or body, repairing any and all brain and nerve cells to perfect working order, keeping the user's mind intact. Users are effectively immune to drugs, disease, and all harmful foreign substances, and will be forever in their optimal health and physical prime. They are immune, or at least highly resistant, to telepathic attacks, since the regenerative power restores brain cells to its unaltered state, blocking one's mind from any attacks or invasive attempts. Aside from complete recovery, the ability is also adaptively intelligent, meaning it will not multiply harmful cells such as tumors, but instead repair the sick cells to their original, optimal healthy forms. Also, the user does not require to turn twisted limbs in the right orientation manually for regeneration to occur. Even if something is jammed into the body, it will not prevent regeneration as it can simply shift the obstacle to make the recovery complete. If the user gains the ability after birth, then the ability can also heal any and all birth defects such as heredity illnesses and unformed limbs. The user's regeneration is so powerful, that their blood may be laced with healing properties as a side effect, allowing them to heal others via transfusions. Applications * Accelerating Regeneration * Bone Regeneration * Contaminant Immunity * Disease Immunity * Head Regrowth * Healing Blood * Immortality * Injury Immunity * Limb Regrowth * Mental Regeneration * Nerve Regeneration * Pain Suppression * Psychic Shield * Reforming/Regrowth * Regenerative Durability * Self-Resurrection * Self-Sustenance * Supernatural Survivability * Thermal Resistance Associations * Absolute Body * Absolute Condition * Adaptive Regeneration * Biological Manipulation * Body Manipulation * Health Manipulation * Immortality * Infinite Supply * Life-Force Generation * Regenerative Cloning * Regenerative Empowerment * Regenerative Healing Factor * Resurrection * Supernatural Cells Limitations * Complete destruction of the body can kill the user. * User can still feel pain. * One Hit Kill will kill the user before regeneration occurs. * Soul Removal and Temporal Erasure can kill the user. * Users of Healing Factor Nullification/Irreversible Destruction can prevent wounds from healing. * Users of Healing Erasure can remove this power. * May still need to breathe, making Deoxygenation-based attacks effective. Known Users See Also: From A Single Cell. Known Objects * Grand Panacea (Baccano) * Guyver Units (The Guyver); via the Control Medal Gallery File:Kazakiri's_Counter_Stop.png|Hyōka Kazakiri (A Certain Magical Index) is an amalgamation of AIM Fields, which allows her to regenerate from any damage, no matter how much of her is destroyed. File:Kakine_Dark_Matter.jpg|Teitoku Kakine (A Certain Magical Index) can regenerate so long as there is any of his "Dark Matter" remaining in existence, as he created a new body out of it after Accelerator tore apart his human body. File:Bloodheal.jpeg|Lobo (DC Comics) is banned from death, and can regenerate from even being reduced to a puddle of blood, which grants him complete immortality. File:Kid_Boo_Regeneration.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) is capable of regenerating so long as even one molecule of his body remains, requiring Goku to atomize his entire body to kill him. Cell's Nucleus.png|Cell (Dragon Ball) can regenerate his entire body so long as at least one cell is intact, requiring Gohan to completely atomize his body to destroy him. File:BabyLiquid.jpg|Baby (Dragon Ball) can regenerate so long as he has at least one cell remaining, requiring Goku to send him into the sun to completely incinerate him. File:Utsuro's_Immortality.png|Utsuro (Gintama) regenerated an entire body from his severed right arm alone, using his previous body as a decoy to kill Umibozu. Control_Medal.jpg|The Guyver's (Guyver) Control Medal stores the genetic structure and memories of its host, so that if the host is injured or killed, it regenerates that host from even the smallest bits of genetic material. File:Deadpool.png|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) possesses a superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutant Wolverine (given to him during the Weapon X Program in Department K) that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his cellular structure, allowing regrowth of severed limbs or vital organs. File:Hashirama_in_Madara.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) was resurrected via the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, and could regenerate infinitely and completely even when blown to dust and ashes until he revived himself into a living person. File:Akasha_Regenerating.png|Akasha Bloodriver (Rosario + Vampire) possesses immortal regenerative powers due to possessing Alucard's blood, and even completely recreate her own body after being sealed within Alucard's. File:Alucard_Regenerating.png|Alucard (Rosario + Vampire) regenerating at immortal levels due to his tremendous life-force, that only by destroying his body parts completely and instantly can he prevent those parts from recovering. File:Ban-SevenDeadlySins.png|Ban (Seven Deadly Sins) Drank from the Fountain of Youth and now never ages internally but can age externally (i.e. he can grow facial hair) and can be decapitated, vaporized and dismembered and he simply reforms himself. File:Kaguya_Touhou.jpg|Kaguya Hōraisan (Touhou Project) drank the Hōrai Elixir, granting her complete immortality in that her undying soul will be constantly reborn in new flesh if destroyed. File:Elder_toguro.png|Elder Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) possesses so much regenerative powers that even when his brother blew his body to scraps of flesh, he managed to recreate his entire body from those pieces. Zs'Skayr.png|Ectonurites (Ben 10 Series) like Zs'Skayr can regenerate from the smallest piece of their DNA and can even stay sentient on a molecular level. Ultimate Regeneration by Plastic Man.jpg|Due to the nature of his powers, Plastic Man (DC Comics) can be blown to smithereens and reform as if nothing happened and is essentially immortal as long as his atomic structure stays intact. Swampfire_Regen.png|Swampfire's (Ben 10) regenerative abilities allow him to restore himself after being reduced to mulch. Alucard_Absorbs_Blood.png|Alucard (Hellsing) can regenerate from being reduced to nothing more than a pool of blood. Dark Samus.jpg|Dark Samus (Metroid Prime) can regenerate from anything short of total atomic disruption; Samus had to destroy every bit of Phazon in the universe to finish her for good. Heart of Snakeweed.jpg|Snakeweed's (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) vast regenerative powers allowed him to recover completely from being frozen by liquid nitrogen and shattered. Elder toguro.png|Elder Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) possesses regeneration on the immortal level, able to recover from virtually any wound. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Healing Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Regeneration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries